


Diaries and Destiny

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Meant To Be', (Not From Destiel), Alternate Universe, Assumptions, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, This was an English assignment, Unrequited Crush, established Destiel, indirect storytelling, oblivious POV, told through diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: This is a series of five short diary entries taking place over five days wherein the unnamed author of the diary goes from thinking they'll end up with Dean to shipping Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Characters (Unrequited)
Kudos: 20





	Diaries and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I usually write, but I think it'd be interesting to see if anyone actually likes something like this because I don't even usually enjoy something like this. Hence this being an English assignment and not willingly written.

January 13

_Two days to go._

Yeah, I think it’ll be weird; Dean being back that is. We used to be joint at the hip, running around his dads shop or mom’s cafe. I can’t remember being without him for this long since… well ever. Despite him being a year older we were the closest that two friends could be, it was him and I against the world until he got that study abroad scholarship last year.

I don’t blame him, I never could, he deserved to go and he always wanted to experience life outside of our stagnant little town that no one in their right mind would want to stay in. This is what’s best for him, or at least that’s what I have to keep telling myself every time I want to tell him that he should just come home sooner.

I know it would be selfish (that’s why I’ve never actually done it) but I just want him back here, so we can finally get started on our lives together.

It’s childish, I know, to keep imagining him arriving back here and finally kissing me. I can wait until he’s ready though, he was never the best at expressing his personal feelings. It helps that I know we are meant to be together. He knows it too, I know it.

He keeps bringing up dating and some of the other girls he’s gone out with, he’s so close to saying something that I know it won’t be long until we can acknowledge that we’re meant for one another.

* * *

January 14

_One day to go._

We called last night, it was probably for three or four hours in total. That’s not unheard of for us, it's quite common actually, we have just sat and studied with our phones on speaker before to make it feel like we’re in the room with the other.

He was off though, the whole call. I know him better than anyone, even his little brother Sal, so it wasn’t hard for me to notice it. I had to pry for the information but he gave it up with an unexpected amount of resistance and he sounded scared when he finally told me.

He’s bringing some guy home. Castiel. His dorm mate I believe, apparently the dudes got no family to go home to after the semester ends. I can’t say that I’m surprised actually, Dean was always one to bring home strays.

Heck, I’m pretty sure I was one of them way back when.

But he’s mentioned this guy before, numerous times in fact, and he seems pretty chill, so it shouldn’t interrupt any of our reunion and (hopefully) getting together once and for all.

* * *

January 15

_The day._

Dean came home today, at like lunch so I didn’t see him until school was out because Mom insists that I milk our public high school for all of the knowledge it has to give me.  
Nothing happened though.

We hugged and whispered “I miss you’s” but nothing beyond that. I was okay with that too, I’ve been waiting most of my teenage years for him to catch up to the program, until I started paying attention to him around Castiel.

It was weird and wrong, because Dean doesn’t get close to people, at least not that fast and easy. Once you’re his friend you’re considered family to him, and he doesn’t take that lightly.  
Then along comes this random everyday college student and Dean decides to ignore all of his personal rules?

He was avoiding me too, which was immediately suspicious, but I tried to give him time to just come to me first. I had enough after Dean and Castiel disappeared after dinner, because that was game time and we always played games after dinner when we were together.

We were at Dean’s parents house, but I still know that place like the back of my hand and I made it up to his room unnoticed just in time to see him and Castiel making out.  
I still have faith though. We’ve always been meant to be together, ever since we were little, people knew it. This guy was just like Dean’s girlfriends in high school or one of the guys I went out with in the past couple years. This will blow over soon enough.

* * *

January 16

_One day after._

I never told anyone what I saw last night, but I didn’t have to. Apparently they told Sal about their relationship this morning and now everybody just knew. Everyone was just so happy for them and it was almost an infectious feeling.

I did try, I truly did, to just be happy that Dean had someone in his life right now that wasn’t me, because one day I know he will be with me and I don’t want him to miss not having done some of the things he wanted to because of us.

At some point today, though, it stopped feeling fake and it started to be genuine happiness that I felt whenever I saw the two of them together. Rarely left each others’ sides, they joked and teased constantly, smiled at each other way too much, and looked at one another like they hung the freaking moon.

I don’t even know how I feel about it anymore. Dean and I are supposed to be together, right? We are the childhood friends that stay together for life, that’s always been our story. But Dean is happy with this guy.

How am I supposed to feel about all of this, how am I supposed to know that we are meant to be together all while Dean and Castiel are happy in their own little bubble?

* * *

January 17

_Two days after._

The answer came to me easier than I expected it to, even if I didn’t love it.

Dean was off helping his dad with a super beat up old car at the shop which left me, for some reason (namely Dean), with Castiel He, from my limited analysis, is quiet and mysterious, but soft and caring when it comes to Dean. That’s good, really it is. I would never have pictured him and Dean to be compatible, but in a way they sort of complete each other.

Dean is the one to explain pop culture and introduce him to new experiences, because Castiel was never one to do anything purely for his own pleasure.

In turn, Castiel is the one to ground Dean in a way, to keep him from doing too much and forgetting to take care of himself.

They just fit together in a way that I had never even dreamt of him and I fittingly, they just shared this bond that was almost profound.

The final nail in the coffin, a good coffin, was Dean coming back from the shop a few hours later. I had fallen a little in love with Castiel myself and was finally willing to see that maybe, just maybe, this could be something more for the two of them.

Dean though, he loved his dad but spending time with him always left Dean tired and irritated, it was one of the only things he never came to me for help with when we were little. But instead of slipping upstairs and hiding as he always does, Dean just walked in and hugged Castiel.

It hit me then, fully and obviously, Cas was to Dean what Dean is to me. The only difference is that the two of them feel the same way about each other. I can’t just simply forget my feelings just like that, but I can step away from them until I can objectively look at them now that I can see that us being together is almost definitely not going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Van'ty as always for Beta-ing even if you were under the false impression that you were looking over actual English and not just fanfic that I gave to my teacher because that's what I do now.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'm actually interested to see if anyone likes/dislikes this type of fic.


End file.
